Just To See You Smile
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: /HitsuHina KIRAS POV/ Those two have a great future ahead of them. Simply because when the moon goes away, and the sun is the only star left in the sky, I am the water, displaying an image for the sun to observe causing an illusion that she isn't alone.
1. More Than Gold

Hello! I'm back to Bleach after my short Trauma Center break! I love you Victor! Anyway...I hope I don't get in trouble for writing this. It was approved by my best friend Kumi-chan, or Kaori whichever she prefers :D I really want to make it clear that this is NOT a KIRAxHINA...it's onesided, meaning Kira is going to get his heart broken. I love you Kira, but I have to.

If you're all interested here are this story's stats:

Title: Just To See You Smile

Characters/pairing: Onsided KIRAxHINA, super implied HITSUxHINA, if not just a HITSUxHINA

Rating: T for sadness, maybe angst too...haven't decided yet lol

Chapters expected: two...yup a two shot! hee hee

Inspiration: I was walking by my brother's bedroom an hour ago, and he had Tim McGraw on. This song was my favorite one of his, and I forgot about it until now, and I said to myself: _Dear God, this is sooo totally Izuru!!!_

Summary: "Just to see you smile, I'd do anything, that you wanted me to. And all is said and done, I'd never count the costs, it's worth all that's lost...Just To See You Smile..."

P.O.V: Kira, I guess. xP

Song: Just to see you smile By: Tim McGraw Bleach was created by: Tite Kubo, I own none of it!

* * *

Just To See You Smile

* * *

I guess I have always been attracted to her. Since the moment we met at school. Medium, soft brown, almost angelic, hair pulled back in pigtails back then. Now, sadly pulled into a bun and covered by a hair piece. ...For years I have resisted the urge to run my fingers through it. 

Her skin always did look silky and smooth, it still does. I am too much of a coward to even go within five feet of her, so I will never know how smooth it truly is.

I seem like an old man, sitting here in the fields with her, silently reminiscing with myself. I wouldn't dare speak to her. I would surely say something foolish. Yet, I am a fool...

"Kira-kun? Are you still there? You're awful quiet!" Momo giggled.

"Yeah, Hinamori-san...I'm still...right here." I told her quietly, not even thinking of lifting my head.

I ran my fingers through the grass, slipping them in and out of it's intricate design, watching how my pale flesh poked in and out of the dark green patches...but being completely careful as to not rip any from the earth.

"You know, Kira-kun? I really love spending time with you." Momo stopped to look at me, but I, of course didn't have the guts to return the gesture. "The quiet time, like this. It's really relaxing."

I knew what she really meant. _I love being your friend Kira-kun, and spending quiet time with you, it's so...boring...you never talk and I start to think you don't want to be with me at times, but because I am your _friend _I will spend this quiet time with you anyways...just so we can be together. _

She's said it to me before, well, she never said it was boring, but I just know she wanted to, when we had our 'quiet time' before all of the corruption in Soul Society, before the war...before betrayal.

I realize now, the distance between us. It's even greater, I assume, because I didn't go to her bedside...not even once. After practically using my own Zanpaku-to to slice through her being, and cause her so much pain. I really do hate myself for being such a coward, for hurting everyone!!--

"Kira-kun...you look upset. What's wrong?" She asked me sweetly, although she was clearly worried.

"Nothing is wrong, Hinamori-san...you look a little sick yourself. You really shouldn't be out in this cold weather..." I pondered, mainly to myself.

"Kira-kun, don't worry about me...I called you out here...I kind of need a favor..." She fiddled with her thumbs, twirling them together, then turned to the grass, plucking it from the ground, piece by piece, like she plucked the pieces of my heart.

It pained me to think of what she would ask... I didn't want to disappoint her by not being able to help her properly. I will try though, if not for my own satisfaction in knowing that I helped her out with her troubles...but for the satisfaction in seeing her smiling face, which is worth more than gold to me.

"Kira-kun, you know...Shiro-chan, right?" I nodded my head slowly, and she continued really fast. "Well...we're awful close, and...please don't tell this to ANYONE Kira-kun...but I think I may love him...and I want to find out if he likes me like that, or if he only likes me as a friend--"

She was talking faster than the winds of a hurricane, and I was barely following a word she was saying, it was best I stopped her before she began to ramble. "Hinamori-san, calm down. Are you wanting me to ask Hitsugaya Taicho if he likes you?" I asked her, hiding my disappointment deep within me.

She scanned me closely for a few minutes, searching hard for the emotions I fought so hard to keep buried, six feet deep within my soul. I must have been doing okay at it, because she didn't notice them. She just sighed. "Yes, Kira-kun...I am. But you don't have to! I-I mean, just forget we even had this conversation, if you want!" She cried, beginning to talk fast again.

"Alright, Hinamori-san. When do you want me to ask? Is anytime good?" I asked her with a smile, and see smiled back. The sweet smile I dream of having all to myself, the one that is most often reserved for Hitsugaya Taicho.

"Arigato...Kira-kun!" She then squeezed me in a tight hug for a few moments. I never wanted to let those moments pass. I wanted to grab them while they were there and put them in a box, or jar that I could have with me forever, but sadly the moments left as fast as they came. And the moment they left...

...they already started to become distant memories of the past, fading away into the place you go when you are forgotten.

* * *

Oh my goodness! I love it!! I'm not bragging or anything though hee hee! Okay qick note to my favorite people in the world...I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! PLEASE VOTE IN IT!!! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHICH ONE OF MY STORIES YOU GUYS LIKE BEST!!!! 

Okay, that's it. I hoped ou all enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writig it. I'll try to type up chapter two now, but it's 10 after midnight...I'm tired! LOL


	2. Stars, the moon, and a waterfall

A/N: Okay, once again, I'm back. This time I brought part two with me. I enjoyed writing this story, a lot! I think it's up there with Happy Birthday Shiro-chan, and Whiskey Lullaby in my personal favorites list. 

Speaking of favorites, please check out my poll if you haven't already, I would love to see what you guys think! Since I don't get too many reviews /cries/ 

QUICK NOTE: Still in Kira's POV 

Ne, I'm done ranting so...on with the story! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Part two- Just To See You Smile

* * *

I waved goodbye to her after the day we spent just watching the clouds. I hate it. I hate how envious I am of that boy. Since taicho left, I've had lots of freetime on my hands. Our squad doesn't get too much paperwork anymore, and when I'm alone-which is most of the time- I think. 

I slowly waste my life away, cursing my actions in the past, and dreaming about the future...wishing and hoping, yet doing nothing about it. 

I often ask myself, 'If I cry, right now. Weep until dawn. Will that make me any less of a man than I already am?' I have no courage, not really any strength. Taicho took what little innocence and self confidence I had in me with _him _to Hueco Mundo. But he left me broken and empty and in hell.

It's now or never...and of course, it would _never _be _never. _I'm just going to ask him and be done with it, as much as it's eating away at my chest...I'd do it for Momo. For the precious smile I pray for whenever I get the chance, for her happiness. 

I knocked on his door hesitantly, and my hand felt instant cold, thus I knew I had the right place. 

The center of my pitiful envy opened the door slowly, obviously not expecting me of all people to be behind it. 

"Kira, what the hell are you doing here."

_Honestly, I don't know..._

"I'm here to talk to you. It's important." 

Sighing audibly, he let me inside, and I sat across from him at a table in the middle of the room. It was terribly cold! I don't know how Momo could stand next to him for so long, and so happily without putting on a coat. 

"I'm here to talk to you about...uh...someone." I choked out. He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, immediately thinking the wrong thing. 

"Who is she?" 

"N-no! I-it's not! It's not like that!" I panicked. _For god's sake, I am a man! Grow up, just DO IT ALREADY! _I found myself screaming into my own head. 

"Please don't tell her I told you in this way, but Momo sent me." He was quiet for a moment. I could tell he was thinking of some logical reason I was here. The only reason I could think of was the angel of soul society. Well at least, that's what she is to me. She really is the purest person among us, definitely the brightest, maybe aside only from Yumichika, in his dreams.

"Why would Hinamori want you to come, when she could just come herself? She isn't sick is she?" He asked, already worried over nothing...and that's the moment that I realized everything. The reason why he is the best suitor for Momo. 

It was apparent to me then more than ever before, that I didn't, and never will stand a chance with her.

He cares for her way more than words can say, trying to protect her whether she's in danger or not. Maybe he doesn't always succeed in protecting her, but he tries with his _life. _

He has the willpower to hold on tight to what he loves most, while I can only watch her walk away. 

"Do you love Hinamori-san?" I asked him rather abruptly. His aqua eyes widened to no end, and I swear he even stopped breathing, if only for a moment. I caught him completely off guard, he and I both knew that. 

"What are you talking about? I--"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" I interrupted harshly, and he was surprised about that too. 

"Hinamori really loves you, she told me. Plus I've been able to tell for such a long time that you love her just as much, maybe even more than she loves you...everyone can." I paused and took a sharp breath, preparing to do one of the hardest things possible for me. 

"Go get her, tell her everything, and be there for her just like you have been for all your life."

He didn't say a word, but from the look in his eyes, I knew he took in the words contained in my outburst, and was most likely planning how to take care of it this minute. 

Hinamori will not be alone anymore, and that is the thought that drives me to wake up each morning. If I could at least be with her, and make her smile and laugh, she will not be alone anymore. But by thinking this...I was being naïve. 

If she is the stars in the night sky, she's always had the moon beside her. Hitsugaya taicho is and always will be that moon. I am just the water that reflects the moon back to the stars, so they can see how great the moon is, and see it more clearly.

I spent the next few days on my porch, watching the sky and pondering things like usual. Momo came to me, about a week after I had told Hitsugaya taicho. She had none other than said taicho next to her, grasping her hand as if... if he would ever let go, she might fly away. That's the kind of affection she deserves.

I'm a liar. A filthy, rotten, liar. I lied to Momo when when I told her that I was so happy for her and Hitsugaya taicho. I said it with a straight face, yet a phony smile, though neither of them suspected me of lying at all. Taicho always said I was a good liar, although I always hated the deed. 

I'd do it over and over again, and everytime I'd do it, I know it wouldn't feel the same. It's bitter sweet, for it just doesn't cut it when I get the 'thank you' grin from Hitsugaya taicho. A small fragment of my heart is soothed only when Momo smiles her radiant smile that I'm sure will come around less and less often now. But that is okay, I at least have her friend ship which is enough for me, I guess.

The two of them have a great future ahead of them. I know it. My Purpose has been fulfilled, simply because when the moon goes away, and the sun is the only star left in the sky, I am the water, displaying an image for the sun to observe...causing an illusion that she isn't alone.

What will become of me, the rushing water? I am unsure, for as the moon comes back, and he and thestars over look the land below them, I am running downwards, out and around, to no where in particular...

To the place you go to, when you are forgotten. 

* * *

Owari. Please review...I'M BEGGING YOU! Just kidding...I just appreciate you reading my stories. Reviewing is an added bonus for me I guess, although it's the only way I can personally thank you )


End file.
